hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wickerman
"Wickerman" is track three on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill is getting anxious, so he goes to a local tavern to gamble and vent his frustration. He does very well for himself and feels incredibly lucky, then quickly becomes overzealous and makes a bet he cannot afford to lose... which he does. He panics, and in his fight or flight reaction, he ends up killing a man. Lyrics O’ I had just simmered and fumed! My heyday was trimmed and was pruned T'was soiled with the mulch of remorse I replayed this hundreds of times in my head And I searched for a fault or a blunder or curse to blame -No such miscue occurred It was my cross to bear, And I walked with that cross on my back ' ' My bridle and patience wore off I'd not sink in and wait for a door I had to get out! -Had to flee from the scrawl in my head! ' ' All these starving flames inching onto me Can’t be stomped out now And you'd never let go We’re hanging from the edge, Swaying riotous While candles burn away at my straw, wicker hands O’ the fall’s so far down! ' ' From the brim of my hell, I had glimpsed an escape So I played a few hands, and I learned a few tricks And from ‘cross the bridge, such glowering facets turned It seemed luck's key had found its hole And with such merry comes great sorrow On and on those candles burned... ' ' This windfall would never wear off! With a verve, I made way toward the floor! Fate threw me the dice, And I staked such a price—that I did! One more game—one more chance to reclaim my crown! ' ' All these starving flames inching onto me Can’t be stomped out now And you'd never let go We’re hanging from the edge, Swaying riotous While candles burn away at my straw, wicker hands O’ the fall’s so far down! ' ' Then a darkness veiled the scene, And spelled me to walk the flames To roll and wonder—always wondering! ' ' If time rewound itself, I'd kick myself to leave This was defeat Before I even hit the ground, I knew that I was smoke A fuse made of greed had fastened into me And it had stitched up my retreat And I had been given one chance Bet you'll never see me again as I burn it all away I had betrayed me! ' ' I didn't know if I should fight or run or beg for mercy I knew for sure that all my common sense had turned to ash Across from me, a dozen eyes reflected malcontent So I stood up tall to point and aim the gun between his eyes I couldn't figure what I felt inside -It buzzed and pressured Like being stabbed in the gut And in the heat I cried, "Get on your knees and beg me not to kill you and your family Down on your knees, You pray to God that I don't change my mind!” ' ' ‘Cause inside, there's a gun that's loaded And that gun's always itching to be fired I had my finger on it—I had my finger on it To pull the trigger -Problem solved and walk out pure as wine Had I learned to bite the bullet... Had I known my place in line... I had my finger on it—I had my finger on it And then I pulled it I was charred enough to change my mind'' Trivia * An earlier conceptualized name for this song was "From Windfall To Hell." Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown